Dude, This isn't 'Google Search'
by capturing miracles
Summary: In which Plovert and Kemp have an interesting conversation on 'Twitter'. A misunderstanding from Plovert, shows how deep their friendship is, with one another. Rated T for language.
1. Dude, This isn't 'Google Search'

My first attempt of fanfic.

It's not very long, is it? But, I wanted to write a quick drabble and one-shot of Plovert's and Kemp's 'bromance'. I mean, come on! They had the best bromance in the series ;) Don't you think?

CC is welcome! (No, seriously.)

R&R?

Thank-you.

-Sophia.

* * *

**CPlovert:** Alicia Rivera and Olivia Ryan topless.

** TheRealKempHurley:** Dude!

**CPlovert**: What?

** TheRealKempHurley: **Are you serious?

**CPlovert**: Oh, right. Thanks

**CPlovert**: "Alicia Rivera and Olivia Ryan topless." Quotations will make it more specific.

** TheRealKempHurley:** Dude, this isn't 'Google Search'

**CPlovert**: It's not?

** TheRealKempHurley:** It's not. It's _Twitter_.

**CPlovert**: Oh shit. You mean people can see?

** TheRealKempHurley:** Yeah. Those who follow you

**CPlovert**: _But_...

** TheRealKempHurley:** ...?

**CPlovert**: I only have 1 follower. And that's _you_, Kemp.

** TheRealKempHurley:**...

**CPlovert**: :)

** TheRealKempHurley:** Oh, _fuck_ no.

**CPlovert**: You _LOVE_ me so much; you would look up my Twitter to follow me.

** TheRealKempHurley:** Shit. Stop writing stuff like this! This is why people think we're _together_.

**CPlovert**: You wanted to be my_ first_ ;D My 1st follower, that is.

** TheRealKempHurley:** Plovert..._don't_. I swear I'll kick u in the balls tomorrow at school, if u type it.

**CPlovert**: _I love you_, man.

** TheRealKempHurley:** Shut the FUCK up.

**CPlovert**: :):):)

** TheRealKempHurley:**...

** TheRealKempHurley:** Oh, _fuck_.

**CPlovert**: :D

** TheRealKempHurley: **I love you _too_, bro.


	2. That Awkward Moment

Re-uploaded. Next chapter is the last one-shot.

I written this one the same time as Kemp/Plovert one, but instead of using Twitter for socializing it's now _9gag_, the commenting section. (If you don't know what 9gag is, looked it up, it has hilarious memes!) Oh, and there's no picture since FF wouldn't let me, but if you use your imagination, the picture was suppose to be the bald guy from Star Trek doing the face palm.

This chapters involves JamesxMassiexCam (Cam, to an extent)

(Thanks for reviewing this story before. I did not expect so much feedback. It made my day. :D)

-Sophia.

* * *

**That Awkward Moment...**

**By: TheWrightGuy**

That awkward moment when you make the 'face palm' expression:

Every time you read your ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend idiotic posts, showing he doesn't know anything about her.

45769 :)

l l l

**134 Comments**

** Doug Chase:**

Dude seriously, STFU about your love life and GTFO of 9gag.

_ (389 people like this.)_

**Blaine Yu:**

Well said!

_ (63 people like this.)_

** Linda Karalott:**

Agreed. Although, I will kind of miss his love life stories.

_(19 people like this.)_

**Steven Wilder:**

You're making 9gag even less funny. Didn't think that was possible, dude. Congrats.

_(167 people like this.)_

**Mike Vader:**

^ LMAO

_ (54 people like this.)_

**Beverly McCoy:**

Um...James, I think you should stop posting posts about your past relationship with Massie.

_ (129 people like this.)_

**Avery Rose:**

Yeah, everyone in KISS already knows what happened, get over it. She moved back!

_(43 people like this.)_

**Edward Johnson:**

Yeah, were like really worried about you James. Posting these stuff online, is stupid.

_ (27 people like this.)_

**James Wright:**

Love you guys, but this is the only way I can vent. Besides, people like reading about it.

_ (111 people like this.)_

**Cindy Jaleski:**

^ LOL, poster comments on his own post. So sad.

_(78 people like this.)_

** James Wright:**

I like commenting, so what? Anyways Massie wouldn't find out, she doesn't like to go on these types of sites. I should know, I dated her for 2 years.

_(56 people like this.)_

**Massie Block-Fisher:**

...Are you _sure _about that James?

_ (467 people like this.)_


End file.
